1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuating unit for a sorting device as well as a sorting device for sorting articles having at least one such actuating unit, as well as a method for mounting such an actuating unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sorting devices for sorting articles are known. Such sorting devices for sorting articles may comprise a plurality of ejection stations which are arranged in succession along a sorting line. Sorting devices may also comprise a conveying device via which successive transport units are guided and driven. Each of the transport units may comprise a belt conveyor which is able to be driven transversely to the sorting line. Articles may be transferred to the individual transport units at a feeding station. The articles may then be ejected from the transport units via a specific drive of the belt conveyor at one of the ejection stations. To this end, it is disclosed in EP 0 930 248 B1 that the drive of the belt conveyors of the transport units in the ejection stations may be implemented purely by mechanical drive means and that first drive means corresponding to second drive means of the transport units are arranged in each case in the region of the ejection station. The first drive means and the second drive means may optionally be brought into contact when a transport unit passes an ejection station.
Proceeding from the aforementioned prior art, the object underlying the present application is to provide an actuating unit for a sorting device, a sorting device for sorting articles having at least one such actuating unit, as well as a method for mounting such an actuating unit which ensures improved operational safety and which is able to be easily produced.